Rhonda Warren
Rhonda Warren is a character of the Moment Spirit Franchise. She serves as a supporting protagonist in all the media in the franchise. Her boyfriend is Satoshi Nakamura. Character Bio Rhonda Warren is used to Japanese names, other than English names. As it is, she likes her own name, but does not recognize everyone else's name. Tsukiko Uchida's idol is being named... Yuichi? Asami? On two Moment Spirit members? Tim Tsukuda? Krista Ulrich? Yes! At least Rhonda is a caregiver with her sweetie Satoshi Nakamura. Media Movies *The Moment Spirit (debut) *Young Extreme Makeover Home Edition Kids *Arena of a Guitar Hero 5 Competition *TP-TH-7 and the Gang *The Moment Spirit: Krista's Vampire Life *The Moment Spirit: Transformation of Metal *The Moment Spirit: Battle for the Exterminators *The Moment Spirit: Legendary Bejeweled Princesses *Young Extreme Makeover Kids 2: The Battle of Mysteries *The Moment Spirit Sealife *The Moment Spirit: Mysterina's Final Days *Arena of a Guitar Hero 5 Competition 1.5 *TP-TH-7 and the Gang with the Riot Gurlz *The Moment Spirit Halloween *The Moment Spirit Christmas *The Moment Spirit Pixies *The Moment Spirit Vacation Case *The Moment Spirit: Into the Future *Young Extreme Makeover Kids 3: The Future is Here *TP-TH-7 and the Gang went the Future *Arena of a Guitar Hero 5 Competition 2.0 *The Moment Spirit: The Special Tour (final appearance) TV Series *The Blood Season *The Nauseous and Death Trap Season *The Today is Tomorrow Season *The Black Falling Hope Season *The Rest of Hands in Peace Season *The Suffered by a Demon Season *The Self-Titled Season *The Seventh Wake Season *The Good Past is Dead Season *The Latex Spine Season *The Where to Run in Dark Season *The Final Strike Season Appearance Rhonda Warren has medium blonde hair, big headband, layered t-shirt with long sleeves under, short shorts, star-buckled belts, thin choker, long socks, and medium-heel shoes. Trivia * Rhonda has nicknames on every friends and enemies she has. They're all Japanese. ** She uses good ones, personality, noun-like surnames, and inspirations on her friends, while using insulting ones over her enemies. ** She doesn't do nicknames on anyone who already have Japanese given name, as Keiko Hamada as an example. * With a part of running gag in this franchise, two Moment Spirit members are Rhonda's nicknamed after Tsukiko Uchida's idol, Yuichi Asami. ** Some of the others have nicknames over every couples, like her friends, Alex Weary and Maria Maeda. Maria's nickname from Rhonda is "Maeda" (because it is Japanese), and Alex's nickname from Rhonda is "Naoki" (based on his NOW KEY shirt). This comes to Naoki Maeda, idol of Yuri Moto. Another example is Ashton Michaels and Mikayla Foster. Aston's nickname is "Sota" (four letters only coming from his first name), and Mikayla's nickname from Rhonda is "Fujimori" (because her aunt is married to a man last name Fujimori). This comes to Sota Fujimori, idol of Tomiko Kai. More examples can be shown in List of TP-TH-7 and the Gang's Idols. * Rhonda appears in every media in the franchise. * Rhonda has a point of calling out the lycanthropy French maid: "Saiaku no meido" (meaning "worst maid" in Japanese). ** Quote in an episode: "How!? She's Saiaku no meido! That's '''worst maid''' ''in Japanese! She kills Byoki! She makes Yoshiro ill! She made Keiko hide! Miku has to investigate! Ketsueki has to kick her out! Don't make Yuichi, Asami be- uh... I'm talking about the Moment Spirit members, not about Tsukiko's idol... going after that maid! Or else they'll go crazy! Call a different maid!" * Rhonda has the evil counterpart Thomas Whickery, which she nicknames him Aitegiata, meaning "counterpart" in Japanese. * Rhonda is one of the white female characters whose last name would be Japanese surname as soon as they get married, which she has so far is Satoshi Nakamura, with Krista "Asami" Ulrich that might marry to Tim "Yuichi" Tsukuda. * Rhonda is the fourth sexiest character in the franchise, behind Tsukiko, Miki, and Asami. ** Since Tsukiko is Japanese, Rhonda is the ''third of the American character. * Rhonda's boyfriend is fully Japanese, and is Satoshi Nakamura. * If Rhonda got married, her surname would be Nakamura. She might have one of the choices. ** This name: Rhonda Nakamura ** This name: Rhonda Warren-Nakamura * Rhonda dies only once in the TV show, and twice in the sequel movies (one in the Moment Spirit, another in TP-TH-7 movie). She is resurrected by TP-TH-7 members and the gang. Her boyfriend only dies only once. Category:Female Characters Category:The Moment Spirit Characters Category:TV Show Characters Category:Arena Characters Category:Young EMHE Characters Category:TP-TH-7 Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Revived Characters Category: Born Between April 28 and May 26 Category:1997 Birth Category:Americans Category:Characters with More Than One Life States Category:Humans Category:Vampires